Should've Kissed You
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: Inuyasha loves his best friend, but will he ever find the nerve to tell her?    Rated M for language.


**_Should've Kissed You_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters._**

**_Song Disclaimer:__ Should've Kissed You__ belongs to Chris Brown….but I wish he belonged to me…._**

**_Special Thanks to PurduePup for making this all shiny and presentable. ^_^_**

**_Please Enjoy.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Why am I mad, I don't get it<em>

_It seems like every time you give me signs…_

"We should hang out more often, Yash," she says to me as her fingers softly touch my arm, slowly dragging down my arm. I look into her gray eyes and smile.

"Yeah; we should, Kagome. It was fun" is my lame response.

…_And I miss it!_

She gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen anyone sport, and I swear my heart stops.

"Do you wanna come in? My roommate isn't home right now," she asks with a look in her eye I can't quite read.

_I did it again,_

_I admit it,_

_I left you standing there,_

_And now I regret it…_

"I have to meet Miroku at his house. We're going to the game tonight," I tell her, instantly regretting it. Her face falls from the beautiful smile I had just been getting, and it's then I realize my mistake.

Damn it. I missed another sign.

"Oh. Well, maybe another time, then. Bye, Yash."

_Seems like every time,_

_I get the chance,I lose my cool, _

_and I blow it,_

_And I get all tongue-tied,Lost in your eyes,_

_I'm a fool, and I know it!_

"Yeah, next time. L-Later, Kags," I say as I turn away from her and walk the ten steps back to my car.

_I should've kissed you,I should've told you…_

I open my car door, and before getting in, I turn back to look at her. She's looking right at me, a small smile on her face. I feel my cheeks heat up, and I quickly get into my car.

_Told you just how I feel,And next time I won't stop…_

'_I'm such a fucking coward,' _I think to myself as I pull away from her apartment building and head down the block.

_I'll listen to my heart,'Cause what I feel is real!_

Three years. I've known Kagome Higurashi for three whole years, and I still get butterflies when in her presence.

_I should've kissed you,I should've told you how I feel…_

I don't know what she does to me or how she does it… I just know I don't want her to stop.

_I should've kissed you,I should've showed you just how I feel…_

She's everything to me_—_my sky, my treasure, my piece of mind, my reason for existence_—_yet I never told her what I feel. I don't even know if I'm man enough to say it out loud…

_Why didn't I Give you my two cents?_

_A million reasons why I should have, And it makes no sense…_

I'm not a bad-looking guy. Shoulder-length, black hair, blue eyes, strong facial features, and a rock-hard body make me more than desirable to any lady out there.

Almost any lady.

_So here I am,By myself again,_

_Stopping for green lights, and I know I wanna be more than friends…_

My friends feel pity for me because of my inability to tell Kagome the truth. I keep myself in the friend circle because I fear her rejection. Yeah, like I said before, I'm a coward.

I snap out of my self-loathing when I hear my phone ringing. "Hello?"

"You're an idiot," Miroku tells me, plain and simple.

"What are you blabbing about now?"

"Kagome invites you into a EMPTY house, and you say no? Do you even have a dick?"

I take my phone from my ear and look at it like it grew legs.

_How come every time I get the chance,_

_I lose my cool, and I blow it?_

"How did you know she invited me in?" I ask him after putting the phone back to my ear. I swear, if he's been following me again…

"Kagome asked Sango to leave the house today for a reason, numb nuts, and you ruined it."

_And I get all tongue-tied, Lost in your eyes,_

_I'm a fool, and I know it!_

"What? What reason would she have to want me there? We were just at the mall together," I respond, truly confused.

Kagome didn't want to be _alone _with me…right?

"You really are an idiot. I'm guessing her store choices were lost on you as well," Miroku responds in a sarcastic voice.

_I should've kissed you,I should've told you,_

_Told you just how I feel…_

"Stores?" I try to think back to the stores Kagome dragged me into. "We went to Aeropostale, then the game store, some other clothing store, Victoria's Secret_—_ Oh! She had us go to that new picture place, the one with the heart shaped photos? We got a few of those, and then we went and looked at rings, and for some reason, we went to a baby store…"

"And none of that rings a bell to you yet, does it?" Miroku asks with a slight chuckle.

What does he know that I don't?

_And next time I won't stop,I'll listen to my heart,_

_'Cause what I feel is real!_

"Uh…" I'm at a loss for words. What am I missing?

"Truly an idiot. Inuyasha, Kagome was dropping signs."

"Dropping signs?" I'm really confused now.

_I should've kissed you ,I should've told you how I feel…_

"What does she see in you, honestly! Yes, Yash, _signs_! You know, the ones a woman gives a man when she's interested!" Miroku practically screams in my ear. He's still yelling something, but I can't hear him.

Kagome is interested?

_I should've kissed you,I should've showed you just how I feel!_

And then it hit me. Everything she had been saying to me that day…

"_I think this engagement ring is nice."_

"_I can't wait to get married; can you?"_

"_You'd make a great dad, Yash, and an even better husband."_

"Holy shit!" I say aloud. The smile on my face is so wide, it hurts.

Kagome has been interested in me, and I never knew. All the time I wasted playing the best friend when I could've been more… I realize Miroku is still on my phone, calling me every type of idiot in the world.

"Gotta go, Miro. I've got a woman to win over."

"It's about damn time!" Miroku says right before I hang up the phone.

I look around me and notice I am only two blocks from Kagome's apartment. Cars honk and tires screech as I make a U-turn in the middle of the street.

_So I turned the car around…_

Miroku is right: I am an idiot. I spent all this time hiding from Kagome, holding my emotions in, and for what?

I should've told her from the start how I felt. I should've been a man about it and swept her off her beautiful feet. I should've…but I didn't.

But I will now.

As I come on Kagome's block, I see her there, sitting on her porch, talking on her phone. Her smile is gone, and I know it's because of me.

_And you were right where I left you…_

I half-ass park my car and hop out, leaving the car running. I don't care, though_—_I'm on a mission.

She looks up at me, surprised, but then the surprise turns into that beautiful smile I love so much.

_And your smile said you were feeling it, too ,And the moon shone bright…_

"Kagome, we need to talk," I tell her once I am right in front of her.

She nods and tells whoever is on the phone that she'll call them back. "What is it, Yash?" she asks me as she stands up. The moonlight hits her just right, and her features stand out more. Her beautiful, waist-length, dark brown hair, her reflective, gray eyes that hold warmth, her plump, rosy lips that are curved into a smile, not to mention the sweet personality_—_all that in a beautifully petite package.

Yeah. I'm an idiot.

"K-Kagome, I…I've been feeling something for a while now, but I wasn't sure how to say it." I look into her eyes, trying to find the courage to say what needed to be said.

"You've been my best friend since high school, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this life or the next, but…" I can't find the words…

"But what, Yash? What is it? You can tell me," she offers softly. I can see the slight fear in her eyes; she is expecting the worst.

It's time to nut up or shut up. No more being an idiot…

"I…love you, Kagome. I don't know when it started, and I don't know how, but that's how I feel, and I can't stop. I don't want to stop. You're my world and everything in it. I can't be your friend anymore, Kagome; I have to be more. I _need _to be more." I take a deep breath after I spit the words out.

She just stares at me. I can't tell what she was thinking, so naturally, I get scared.

"I completely understand if you don't feel the same," I tell her, taking one step back. _'No, I don't.'_

For the longest time, she doesn't say anything, just staring at me in deep thought. My only thought is murdering Miroku for having me make a fool of myself.

But then I feel her tiny hands on each side of my face…

'_Cause when your lips met mine…_

I feel myself being pulled down, see her eyes flutter closed_—_

Then I feel her lips, and a thousand explosions go off in head. She's kissing me. I bring my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me, gently massaging her lips with my own.

_I finally got it right…_

"I've been waiting so long to hear you say that," she mumbles as she continues to kiss me. It isn't rushed or heated; it's soft and…loving.

I pull my lips from hers after a few moments more and look into her eyes. "How long?" I ask her, knowing she knows what I mean.

"Since I laid eyes on you" is her reply, and my smile can't get any wider than it is.

"You wanna come back to my place?" I ask her, nervous of her answer. She looks at me for a moment before nodding.

_I'll be leaving with you tonight,_

_And I won't have to say…_

I chuckle as she rushes inside to grab an overnight bag. I take the opportunity to text Miroku and cancel our plans for tonight.

I have three years to make up for.

_I should've kissed you, I should've told you,_

_Told you just how I feel, And next time I won't stop_

_,I'll listen to my heart,'Cause what I feel is real!_

Kagome comes out of her apartment with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. My chest swells with pride, knowing I'm the one who put it there.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asks as she stops in front of me. I look down at her, love shining in my eyes.

"Almost."

_I should've kissed you, I should've told you how I feel_

_,I should've kissed you, I should've showed you just how I feel…_

I grab her bag and set it next to us before pulling her to me and capturing her lips once more. This time, I let everything I feel for her come through the kiss. She moans against my lips, giving me access to deepen it. I gently probe her mouth with my tongue and strike up a fight for dominance with hers.

I win_—_in more ways then one…

"Now I'm ready," I tell her as we break apart, her face pleasantly flushed. I pick up her bag, grab her hand, and lead her to my still running car.

_Girl, I should've kissed you, I should've told you told you just how I feel,_

_And this time I won't stop,Until I have your heart…_

I throw her bag in the backseat while she gets in the passenger side. I climb in and drive off, feeling better than I have in my whole life.

"Yash?" Kagome calls my name.

I turn to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I love you, too," she tells me before lacing her fingers with mine.

All I can do was smile…

'_Cause what I'm feeling is real…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed that. It's my first one shot and I'm pretty proud of it ^_^ It sounds much better if you listen to the song while reading it, but that's only if you're a Chris Brown fan. Feedback is always appreciated and once again thanks goes to **PurduePup **for making this awesome.  
><em>


End file.
